


Good Night

by Undertaker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker/pseuds/Undertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what feels like forever, the sound of the balcony door being pulled open and closed is heard. The same footsteps approached the bedroom and slipped inside. The bed dips as Dave sits down, the rustle of the sheets as he get himself comfortable. He smells like fresh wind, and John can’t help but shuffle closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

It’s a known fact that Dave can’t sleep well during the night. John watches him from the corner of his eye as the blond twists and turns. Dave tries to do it silently too, it’s obvious that he’s not in a comfortable position when he stops moving. It must come from living with his Bro.  
Not that Dave has ever spoken an ill word about his guardian, and John can see why too. Bro is a really cool dude, he even helped them build forts and let them join while cooking, admittedly it was pizza and all they had to do was put on their own toppings, but still.

Dave has spoken about the strife's too, about always being on his guard, and that apparently applied to while he was sleeping too. While Bro usually didn’t get Dave out of bed once the young Strider got settled, whenever he made too much noise in the late hours the older Strider would often initiate a strife. It must be why Dave subconsciously tries to be quiet as he turns and shifts in his sleep.

Dave’s getting frustrated. It’s too warm to keep the blankets on, but also a bit too nippy to keep them off for too long. With a sigh he sits up in bed, running a hand through his hair and looking around the dark room.

John closes his eyes, breathing deeper.

_Yes, think I'm asleep._

Dave must've fallen for it, because he silently get up and pads out of the room. The sound of the facet is heard, he’s drinking water. A minute later the toilet flushes, and then bare feet on wooden floor. The younger Strider doesn't re-enter the bedroom, instead John can hear the balcony door being opened in the living room. He must've gone out to chill his head.

 

Turning in the bed, John can see the digital clock blink a red 01.43. He really should try to sleep himself, but it’s hard when Dave isn't there in bed with him..

 

After what feels like forever, the sound of the balcony door being pulled open and closed is heard. The same footsteps approached the bedroom and slips inside. The bed dips as Dave sits down, the rustle of the sheets as he get himself comfortable. He smells like fresh wind, and John can’t help but shuffle closer.

“John?" Dave’s voice is low, hushed “you awake?" John slowly open his eyes, peering at the blond.

“Yeah, been for a while now." the other nods, shifting so they lay face to face.

“You’re a dork."

he says, deadpan like always.

“You’re a nerd."

“Touché."

 

Yeah, a Dork and a Nerd in the dark, smiling like two idiots at eachother. Dave is the one who lifts his blanket, and John slides in under it, one arm resting over Dave’s waist.  
“You should sleep," the blond murmurs, one arm going under John’s neck and the other around his ribcage to pull him flushed against his chest. “It’s getting late."

“Or early, depending how you look at it."

"..You took that from the Panic room, didn’t you?" John snickers, face nuzzling Dave’s jaw and neck.

“Maybe, I didn’t pay attention to the title."

“Or was it that other movie.."

“Daave, go to sleep," John punched him in the arm. Not very hard, he’s too drowsy for that.

“Right after you." sighing, John knew he couldn’t win. He had tried everything to get Dave to relax, but some nights it just wouldn’t work, and that was fine. He’d get to see Strider junior take naps on the couch where he could prank him.

 

“Fine, night Dave." he doesn’t receive an answer, and that’s fine too.  
Slowly, John drifts off to sleep, being lulled by Dave’s steady breathing and the warmth. Finally he was gone in dream land, smiling ever so slightly in his sleep.

Dave watched him for a while longer, taking in how John’s face relaxed, how the sleepy spasms subside and how his eyes began to move ever so slightly behind his eyelids.

He nuzzled John’s temple, kissing it softly before whispering “Night John.."


End file.
